


Easy Intimacy

by SamuelJames



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill with the guys having an intimate evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Easy Intimacy  
> Pairing: Ted Mosby/Barney Stinson  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Kink Meme Fill with the guys having an intimate evening.  
> Notes: Written for the How I Met Your Mother Kink Meme. The prompt was Barney/Ted, rimming.  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother is the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It isn't always like this, sometimes it's fast and frantic leaving Ted with bite marks on his shoulder and bruises on his hips. Today though is one of the slow days, the ones Ted likes best. Barney had kissed him as soon as he came home and pushed Ted onto the couch.

Barney shifts his weight a little dragging Ted's focus back to their extended make out session. He moans as Barney grinds against him and spreads his legs further for better access. He slides his hands down to cup Barney's ass and Barney counters with a trail of kisses down Ted's neck and the smallest of bites below his collar. He must look a mess with buttons undone and his shirt rumpled but half the fun of this is making Barney lose his composed look too. He's managed to get Barney's shirt untucked and his tie slightly loosened. Ted tries to turn and they roll off the couch, Barney breaks his fall.

"Come on, Ted. Sex is a great way to go but could you hold of on killing me while I'm in my prime."

Ted helps him up and leads him to Barney's, no their, room. He still feels like a guest sometimes after a month of living here. Barney pulls Ted back for a kiss and works his hand between them going for the button on Ted's jeans. He presses Ted against the wall and kisses him while he works on the zipper. Ted tries to reciprocate but Barney stops him.

"Not yet, Ted."

Ted's jeans are pushed down and he kicks them away. Barney touches him through his boxers, a light teasing touch that makes him thrust his hips forward. Barney drops to his knees and pulls Ted's boxers down a little.

"The bedroom's just there, Barney."

Barney smiles up at him and then licks the length of his cock. "You want me to stop?"

"No, no. Hallway's good."

Barney grips his cock and licks the tip before closing his lips around the head. Ted sighs happily as Barney sucks, licks and strokes. When Barney pulls away the smack of his lips sounds obscenely loud. He pulls Ted's boxers down completely. "Turn round, Ted."

Ted kicks his boxers away in the direction of his jeans and leans on the wall. He waits for Barney to make his move. The first touch is a soft kiss to the back of his left knee. It feels nice. Barney kisses him again, working his way up Ted's thigh to his ass. His cheeks are pushed apart by Barney's thumbs and Ted groans when Barney drags his tongue across his hole. It's probably rude but he pushes back and is rewarded with another slow lick. He's grateful for the wall holding him up as Barney repeatedly licks and kisses him. When Barney presses the tip of his tongue against Ted's hole it feels amazing. Barney blows cold air on his wet skin, making Ted shiver. Then he begins licking again in earnest. He seems to be working his way through the alphabet judging by the intricate movements of his tongue. Maybe he's making words, every so often small earnest flicks of his tongue are punctuated with slow thorough licks.

"Please, Barney."

Barney stops what he's doing, with a gentle swat to Ted's ass.

"Please what, Ted?"

"More, just more."

Ted turns and offers his hand to Barney. He pulls him up and into the bedroom.

"On the bed, legs spread."

Ted bites back a joke about Barney's way with words because he apparently finds orders in that stern tone arousing. He lies on his back and bends his knees. Barney pulls him closer to the edge of the bed and kneels beside it. Ted pats Barney's head, a clumsy attempt at offering affection. He closes his eyes as Barney tongues his hole again and when Barney's hand closes around his cock he arches up off the bed a little. The combined sensations feel amazing and Barney presses against him again with the tip of his tongue as he drags his thumb across the head of Ted's cock. He knows he won't last long, Barney figured out early on exactly what Ted likes. He wraps his hand around Barney's and together they stroke as Barney continues to do wonderful things with his tongue. A few moments later he moans through his orgasm and comes on their hands.

He pulls Barney up onto the bed and kisses him. "Give me a minute and I'll return the favor."

Barney blushes, something Ted's only seen a handful of times.

"Came before you did. Should have just let you undress me."

Ted smiles. It's kind of satisfying to have had that effect on his boyfriend.


End file.
